Like a Dancing Matryoshka
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Satu. Dua. / Dalam beberapa hal yang membawa Tsar Rusia menuju akhir yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. / RusBelaNor./ imperial!AU, ficlet, twist./ Cover not mine.


**A/N:** Semula niat hiatus, tapi malah muncul ide yang ngga bisa ditunda. _Enjoy_!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya. _No material profit gained._

**Warning:** imperial!AU, _time? what time?_, _plotless_, OOC untuk kepentingan _storyline_, _human name_, _dark__ ficlet_, hati-hati terjebak ._.

**Characters:** Russia (Ivan Vladimirovich Braginsky), Belarus (Natalia Romanovna Arlovskaya), Norway (Lukas Sigurd Bondevik), Ukraine (Katyusha Vladimirovna Braginskaya).

**Pairing:** We'll see :))

* * *

.

**Like a Dancing Matryoshka**

.

* * *

_Satu. Dua._

—Kereta kuda nampak mulai merapat di depan sebuah istana megah. Gemerlap lampu kristal serta semaraknya ruangan pesta adalah yang pertama tertangkap oleh segenap tamu kehormatan yang hadir di acara istimewa itu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Putra kedua dari mendiang Tsar Vladimir, Tsar Ivan Vladimirovich Braginsky—yang dua minggu lalu telah resmi naik tahta dan kini merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh lima—tengah tersenyum pada siapapun tetamu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Tangan pemimpin baru Kekaisaran Rusia itu menyalami erat tangan Lukas Sigurd Bondevik, Putra Mahkota _Kingdom of Norway. _Meskipun tersenyum, entah mengapa Lukas merasa lelaki itu memiliki aura ambigu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Lilin di kue ulang tahun berhasil ditiupnya ketika kemudian Tsar muda itu mendapat dua kecupan dari saudari kandungnya—Katyusha dan saudari angkatnya—Natalia. Kemudian, terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari segala penjuru.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Langkah kaki terlihat runtut ketika semua tamu turun di lantai dansa, menari sesuai musik yang mengalun merdu. Termasuk ketika Tsar Ivan mempersilakan Putra Mahkota Lukas untuk bergantian berdansa dengan adik cantiknya itu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Tatapan dingin dirasakan oleh pemuda Norwegia itu, kala ia menyentuh pinggang Natalia dan memegang satu tangan yang lainnya ketika lagu kedua mulai dimainkan. Namun, setelah tiga menit berdansa, Natalia mulai merasa padu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Senyuman manis terlukis di wajah Tsar Ivan melihat pemandangan menarik itu. Bagaimana tidak? Rupanya Natalia bisa juga berdansa luwes dengan pemuda selain dirinya—Putra Mahkota Lukas. Sang Tsar muda menyadari itu, mengingat sebelumnya Natalia selalu kaku.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Tsar Ivan kepada adiknya setelah dua bulan berlalu adalah, "Kau menikahinya, _da_." Terdengar bagai perintah ketimbang sebuah pernyataan. Namun, segera Natalia meraih jubah merah beludru kakaknya dan berkata, "Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Kak. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan Putra Mahkota Lukas?" tanyanya ragu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Kecupan singkat Tsar Ivan baru saja mendarat di bibir gadis itu sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, maka Natalia perlu mengikuti kataku," katanya, "Putra Mahkota Lukas pemuda yang baik, ia telah mengutarakan maksud padaku untuk melamarmu. Kau akan bahagia dengannya, _da_?"

Seketika itu pula, Natalia merasa perkataan kakaknya mampu menusuk kalbu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Boneka Matryoshka di kamarnya ia susun sedemikian rupa, Tsar Ivan mengulum senyum tatkala jemari berbalut sarung tangan itu perlahan mengusap boneka yang paling kecil seraya berkata, "Natalia-ku sangat penurut, _da_?_—_"

"—dengan kau menikahi Putra Mahkota Lukas, aku dapat dengan mudah menaklukkan Skandinavia di bawah panji Kekaisaran Rusia."

Tanpa tahu sekelebat bayangan baru saja berlalu dari balik pintu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Rakyat jelata begitu antusias menyambut kunjungan Tsar-nya di desa mereka. Pun dengan anak-anak yang tak sungkan menghambur ke pelukan Sang Tsar muda—seakan berterima kasih atas bantuan yang baru saja diberikan pihak istana untuk kemajuan desa.

Beberapa meter di belakang, Natalia yang tengah mendampingi sang kakak menatap rancu, seakan ada sesuatu di pikiran gadis itu yang tengah membelenggu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Lantunan lagu sendu terdengar. Esok Natalia akan mengucapkan sumpah setia bersama Putra Mahkota Lukas, maka Sang Tsar muda mengajaknya berdansa secara privat. Natalia memeluknya erat dan mereka menari syahdu.

Gadis itu lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu, tanpa kakak angkatnya tahu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Tikaman tiba-tiba menghujam punggung Tsar Ivan dan menembus jantungnya, membuat pemuda itu seketika limbung dengan mata membelalak. "Na ... talia? Bukankah kau mencintaiku, _da_?"

Natalia dengan sigap membaringkan kakak angkatnya di lantai, meletakkan kepala di pangkuannya lalu mengelus lembut. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu menguasai _Kingdom of Norway,_" ucapnya sambil menahan pilu.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Senyuman kembali terlihat dari sinar wajah yang mulai memudar itu. "Natalia ternyata memang lebih mengerikan dariku. Itu baru adikku, _da_."

Lalu, kala senyuman itu sepenuhnya pergi, Natalia merasa semuanya membeku.

.

_Satu. Dua._

—Boneka kedua, dari tiga Matryoshka milik Tsar Ivan, kini berada di genggaman tangan Natalia. "Aku hanya menuruti apa katamu, Kak. Kau bilang agar aku berbahagia dengan Putra Mahkota Lukas, maka akan kulakukan."

Gadis berambut panjang itu menitikkan bulir bening, tak dapat disangkalnya sebuah perasaan bersalah, namun di sisi lain ia merasa benar. Sebab, Natalia tahu betul peringai ganda kakak lelakinya yang berhati dingin dibalik senyumnya yang hangat.

"Jika kau menaklukan _Kingdom of Norway _dan membuat pertumpahan darah, bagaimana aku bisa berbahagia dengan putra mahkota itu?"

.

.

.

**[end]**

* * *

**A/N**: Saya maso orz. Ngga bakal ngira bakal tega bunuh Ivan di fic, yang notabene male chara nomor 1 saya di Hetalia. Tapi, demi mencoba sesuatu yang baru berupa _dark poetry_ maka akhirnya kulakukan, jangan tanya kenapa judulnya begitu :3 suka aja #dor. Oke, review?


End file.
